Visitor
'Visitor '(or dreamer) is a term used by the inhabitants of the Night Dimension to describe the humans that "visit" the dimension in their dreams, when they fall asleep, the nightmarens try to steal their ideyas, colorful orbs that represent dream energy, once the nightmarens steal enough ideyas, they will be able to invade the real world. Elliot Edwards, Claris Sinclair, Helen Cartwright and William Taylor are important visitors that have saved the Night Dimension along with NiGHTS, when the Nightmarens imprision NiGHTS, the visitors can go inside the cage and fuse with NiGHTS (the fusion's name is called dualize), when they do that, they are capable of realising NiGHTS from the cage for some time, allowing NiGHTS to save Nightopia's locations, NiGHTS uses their strongest ideya, the red ideya of courage to become more powerful. Main Visitors Elliot Edwards Elliot is one of the two Visitors from ''NiGHTS into Dreams'', he a young teenager with blue spike hair, blue uniform and shoes and green pants, Elliot loves to play basketball with his friends, but one day, three older boys defeated him at his favorite hobby and start to bully Elliot by laughing and mocking him in front of his best friends, making him feel very embarrassed, one night, Elliot is dreaming about the moment when he got mocked by the older boys, when suddently, the three boys turn into monsters, he runs from them through a corridor when he sees a light which transports him to the Night Dimension, where he meets NiGHTS and his adventure begins. Claris Sinclair Claris is one of the two Visitors from ''NiGHTS into Dreams'', she is a young teenager with pink hair, orange clothes and shoes and red pants, Claris comes from a family of artists and she wants to prove them she inherited their talents, she auditioned for the headlining musical for the Twin Seeds centennial commemoration celebrations and while she passed in the primary examination, she felt very insecure in the second one and she heard a voice inside saying everybody is gonna laugh at her, one night, Claris is dreaming that she is in the audition, when the judges start to laugh and turn into monsters, she runs from them through a corridor when she sees a light which transports her to the Night Dimension, where she meets NiGHTS and her adventure begins. William "Will" Taylor William (addressed in the game by his nickname, "Will") is one of the two Visitors from ''NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams'', he is a 12 year old boy who's blond and wears a red soccer shirt, a long-sleeved beige undershirt, a yellow and blue vest, gray soccer shorts, blue and yellow soccer shoes, and red socks, William loves soccer, he's also very close to his father and doesn't have many friends, one day, his father had to leave him due his work and now he is feeling very loleny, one night, William is dreaming about what happened, when suddently, his team members appear in his dream laughing at him and then, they turn into monsters, William runs from them through an endless dark place when he sees a light which transports him to the Night Dimension, where he meets NiGHTS and his adventure begins. Helen Cartwright Helen is one of the two Visitors from ''NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams'', she is a 12 years old girl with dishwater blonde hair tied in a ponytail with a pink hair-tie, and she wears a white long sleeved ruffled shirt with a big collar, a pink long-sleeved coat opened with curving collars, a blue slightly pleated skirt with a thin white laced hem, black knee-down pants with white cuffs, red shoes with yellow details and brown straps and soles, and white socks, Helen loves to play violins, she used to play violion with her mother everyday and both are going to play in a big concert, however, Helen started to become more interested in spending time with her friends and she is feeling very guilt about it, one night, Helen is dreaming about what is happening and her behavior, when suddently, her friends and a projection of her mother turn into monsters, she runs from them through an endless dark place when she sees a light which transports her to the Night Dimension, where she meets NiGHTS and her adventure begins. Others Roger Wilkeah Roger is the leader of the trio of older boys who bullied Elliot in NiGHTS into Dreams and he is Elliot's main rival, he is a tall blonde boy with spike hair who wears dark red uniform and shoes and orange pants, in NiGHTS into dreams, Roger is just a minor character who appears in Elliot's intro and ending cutscenes, but in 1998, Archie Comics released a comic book series based on the game and Roger is a major character there along with NiGHTS, Reala, Wizeman, Elliot and Claris, he reprises his role from the game, but this time he also goes to the Night Dimension (specifically to Nightmare) and he works with Wizeman, Reala and the other nightmarens, Roger dualizes with Reala and help him fight NiGHTS, making him the first and so far, only visitor to dualize with Reala, however, from the fifth issue foward, he starts to change sides and by the end of issue 6, he betrays the nightmarens and indirectly help NiGHTS defeating Reala by not allowing Reala to use his dream energy anymore, making Reala very weak to fight NiGHTS. Wizeman the Wicked Wizeman is the God of all Nightmare and the series main antagonist, he is the creator of all the nightmarens including NiGHTS and Reala and his goal is to destroy Nightopia and steal human's ideya so he can come to the awaking world and rule it all, though NiGHTS disagreed with his goal and started an uprising all by himself, now NiGHTS is constantly trying to stop Wizeman from accomplishing his goals. According to the NiGHTS into Dreams japanese manual, Wizeman is a Visitor deprived of any Ideya that begun advancing to extinguish Nightopia and was the first intelligent life in the Night Dimension, confirming Wizeman to be an actual human from the awaking world who's somehow trapped in the Night Dimension, how Wizeman got powers, became the God of the Nightmare, got trapped in the Night Dimension and why he has no Ideyas are unanswered mysteries of the series, curiously, Wizeman has never been stated to be a visitor outside of the NiGHTS into Dreams japanese manual. Abilities Not counting Wizeman, Visitors are ordinary human begins and lack any type of magical power, in the game's climax though, all of the four main visitors received the ability of flying and drill dashing by themselves, the visitors are also very talented at what they like, basketball for Elliot, singing for Claris, soccer for William and violins for Helen, additionally, In NiGHTS into dreams, both Elliot and Claris are capable of jumping really high and they can protect themselves from the Alarm Egg by jumping over it, in NiGHTS: Journey of dreams, William and Helen can shoot blue chips at third level nightmarens to protect themselves. Their ideyas also cause huge impact in the Night Dimension and it's residents, they are what give NiGHTS enough power to fight the Wizeman and his nightmarens, in the Archie Comics, Reala used Roger's dream energy and became very powerful, but once Roger betrayed him and didn't allow Reala to use his energy anymore, Reala got extremely weak and his energy slowly started to get drained, meaning the Visitors dream energy causes huge impacts on the nightmarens, even the most powerful ones like Reala, the Visitors ideyas are also what build Nightopia's locations based on something about the Visitors, for example, Lost Park in NiGHTS: Journey of dreams was created by the Blue Ideya based on the fact William is feeling very loleny. Wizeman has no ideya/dream energy, though he has God powers and is different from the rest of the visitors, Wizeman has many powers including the power of creation and reality manipulation, unlike the others visitors, who have no control over how their ideyas shape their dream worlds, Wizeman can shape reality the way he wants, however, just like the nightmarens, Wizeman biggest weakness is the red ideya, which is the others visitors main weapons. Gallery EllConcept.jpg | Elliot artwork from 1996. ClaConcept-0.jpg | Claris artwork from 1996. Note: She wears an orange skirt here which doesn't appear in the final game. Rogerandhisfriends.jpg | Roger and his friends artwork from 1996. Will's artwork.jpg | William artwork from 2007. Helen's artwork.jpg | Helen artwork from 2007. Wizeman's artwork.jpg | JOD Wizeman artwork from 2007. Trivia * The main visitors were based on the animus and anima, from the Carl Gustav Jung's theory about human subconscious, Wizeman was based on the wise old man archetype from the same theory. ** A curious fact is that Jung believed that the anima had four levels of development and "Helen" happens to be the name of the second level, being named after Helen of Troy from the Greek mythology, the other levels are named "Eve" (the first one, named after the Eve from the Genesis), "Mary" (the third one, named after the Virgin Mary) and "Sophia" (the last one, named after the Greek word for wisdom). https://wikivisually.com/wiki/Animus_and_anima#Levels_of_anima_development * Elliot and Claris are 15 years old in Japan but 14 in the rest of the world, the reason for the change is unknown. ** William and Helen are both 12 years old all over the world. ** Roger is the oldest visitor in the NiGHTS' series, while his age was never revealed, the game manual states that he is older than Elliot, meaning he is 16 or older. *** This is of course, not counting Wizeman, who's most likely far older than Roger. * Wizeman and Roger are the only visitors to have antagonic roles, also, Roger was the only visitor to ever be an anti hero. * There's a popular belief among the NiGHTS community that NiGHTS' gender changes depending on the Visitor he dualizes with, if he dualizes with a boy, NiGHTS will become a male, if he dualizes with a girl, NiGHTS will become a female and when he is not fused, NiGHTS will be genderless. * The four main visitors were indirectly mentioned in the NiGHTS' notification from Sonic Runners, Elliot and Claris were addressed as brave young boy and girl and Will and Helen were addressed as unsure young boy and girl. http://www.nightsintodreams.com/wp-content/gallery/sonic-runners/screenshot_2015-12-18-20-39-01.png * In an interview, Steve Lycett from Sumo Digital said that the visitors were considered to make an appearance in Sonic & All-Star Racing Transformed, as the drivers of NiGHTS shapeshifted as the car, NiGHTS would be driven by either Elliot and Claris or Will and Helen, but the idea was disconsidered because according to Steve, fans would complain if a set of visitors was chosen over the other, so a Nightopian was selected to be the driver instead. http://www.nightsintodreams.com/?p=1837 * Not counting Wizeman, Elliot has a total of five major roles in NiGHTS and non-NiGHTS releated media (NiGHTS into dreams, Christmas NiGHTS into dreams, NiGHTS Archie Comics, Game Gag 1P Comic Sega-hen and NiGHTS: Flying Through the Sky Without Wings), making him the visitor who has the most major roles out of all the visitors, Claris comes after him, with a total of four, the Japan exclusive storybook ''NiGHTS: Flying Through the Sky Without Wings'' was the first and only time where Elliot was featured as a main character but Claris wasn't, she had a cameo in the book though. ** Roger has two roles, having a significant role in NiGHTS into dreams, where he is responsable for driving Elliot's story and a big role in the Archie comics. ** William and Helen have the least major roles with a total of just one, they also never made another appearance nor cameo in anything since their debut in NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams, not even in NiGHTS releated media. * Out of the four main visitors, Claris is the one who differs the most. ** Claris doesn't have any friends shown in the game, besides Elliot, who she befriends at the end of NiGHTS into dreams. William didn't have any friends besides his father at the beggining of the game neither, but he did have at the end. *** She does have two friends in the Archie Comics though, she also befriends Roger Wilkeah there. ** Claris is the only visitor who doesn't have blue eyes. ** Claris never met Reala, at least, not in the game's canon. ** Her name is the only one that might be a play word, being a play word of the name "Clarice". ** Twin Seeds was originally going to be an Elliot exclusive level and Claris was going to have her own unique final level, which is called "#P8:SPIRAL-CLARIS" in the game files, if the level had made into the game, Claris would be the only visitor to not have the city where she lives in, as her final level. * It's very likely that Elliot is ambidextrous, making him the only visitor who's not right handed. ** He uses his left hand to make hand gestures and to hold objects in the cutscenes from NiGHTS into dreams, also, when he is selected in the story mode, he puts his left hand up. ** He uses his right hand the most when playing basketball and he appears using it in most of his renders and concept arts, also, he uses his right hand to make hand gestures in the cutscenes a few times. * Roger is the first and so far only known visitor to ever dualize with Reala. ** When playing NiGHTS into dreams on april fool's day, Reala will replace NiGHTS in Spring Valley and he will dualize with Claris, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GTd986-ihaI though that can't be considered canon. * Claris' friends in the Archie comics are called Tessa and Kelly, Helen's friends in her opening cutscene are called Sabrina and Caitlin. References Category:Night Dimension